


Sign 07: He's not afraid to get involved in your hobbies.

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Signs he's a keeper [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are, frankly, dozens of costumes Loki would think of before Jack and Rose from <i>Titanic</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign 07: He's not afraid to get involved in your hobbies.

To be entirely fair -not that Loki always is, but that’s beside the point- it’s  _totally_  Anansi’s fault for insisting on a costumed party for his thirty-first birthday… Either that, or the blame falls on Coyote and Bastet for proclaiming they’d cosplay the ‘Best couple of Cinema’ ever and then going for a  _Titanic_ assortment.  
Not that Loki can’t respect Cameron’s movie -it’s worth it for the sheer amount of tears it brought on Anansi’s face when they first watched it together, during Loki’s internship. Also the power of Celine Dion -whether for positive or nefarious purposes- should never be underestimated.   
  
That doesn’t mean Loki thinks they chose wisely.  
  
  
“I have to confess, I didn’t think you could rock a frock half that well.”  
“Because I don’t spend my time whining about broken nails?” Loki wonders as he gets his fake eyelashes on. “Honestly, Tony, that comment is almost disappointing.”  
  
  
Behind him, Tony chuckles as he puts some product in his hair, applying generous quantities on his comb before brushing his hair back.  
  
  
“Well, sorry about that. If it’s any comfort to you, I’ve got half a mind to make you put it on again just so I can take it off you.”  
  
  
Loki hears Tony coming up behind him before he feels the warmth of his hands against his hips, the bulge of Tony’s crotch against his ass, the feeling of a mouth nipping at the skin in the middle of his back, left bare by the décolleté of his black evening dress. It makes him chuckle, the height difference between them, though he never mentions it out of fear to bruise Tony’s ego… and besides, it’s not all that important when just the feel of Tony behind him makes his cock twitch with more than a little interest.  
  
  
“No,” He tells Tony’s reflection, “Stop that, I know that look and it’s not a good idea.”  
“Fenrir is asleep and the walls are soundproof here, I made sure of that.”  
  
  
He kisses Loki’s back again, hands caressing his sides through the sequined fabric of his dress, and Loki tears himself from Tony’s grasp before things can get heated.  
  
“No, stop, we don’t have time! I have to finish my make up and put my wig on, and your PA—”  
“Pepper has caught me doing a lot worse,” Tony shrugs, which only makes Loki’s glare harden:  
“I don’t care, I am not getting caught in the act by your PA, and that’s final.”  
  
He never liked getting caught ‘red handed’ anyway… part of it is probably to blame on the fact that his first fumblings with males -and, to his great shame, Fandral- weren’t as private as he would have liked them to be -though Fandral was surprisingly blameless in that- but mostly it’s just that Loki is only okay with a third party if he invited them there.  
  
(Though  _that_  association is absolutely not brought in by Sigyn’s expressed interest in Tony. At all.  
  
Okay, yes, it totally is.)  
  
  
“It’s almost a pity you two won’t have time to talk tonight,” Tony sighs as he backs off from behind Loki, “I’m sure she’d like you on the spot.”  
“Yeah right,” Loki replies half-heartedly as he finishes applying his eye shadow.  
“You don’t sound very convinced,” Tony remarks.  
“You forget that I have experience with people meeting me in a dress.”  
“Lots of guys put dresses on for costume parties.”  
“Actually, most of them put on skimpy skirts and stuff their bras as big as they can. They do it for comic purpose -which is alright for them- but I cross-dress, and that definitely doesn’t gather the same reactions. Trust me.”  
  
  
Loki can see Tony watching him in the mirror as he applies generous quantities of the most outrageous rouge he owns, fake nails shining red in the bathroom’s light. He is adjusting his wig and arranging the hair so it falls nicely on his back and fake breasts when the doorbell rings and Tony sends him a heated look before leaving to welcome his PA inside his penthouse.  
Loki picks up his make up, stores it in the purse he brought along, then gathers his work costume and goes to hang it in Tony’s wardrobe, smirking when he sees the legs of it are longer than Tony’s pants.  
  
When he eventually comes out of the bedroom, he finds Tony speaking with what he can only describe as a beautiful woman, and red-haired to boot -Loki has a weakness for red hair. She looks utterly unimpressed with Tony’s costume -which Loki thinks is a shame, as he’s particularly proud of his work with Tony’s facial hair, despite a few complaints.  
(They both agreed winning best costume of the night was worth it though, even if it means shaving what is left of Tony’s mustache afterward.)  
  
When she notices Loki, Tony’s PA looks surprised for a mere second before she catches herself and says:  
  
  
“I would never have guessed you were a man.”  
“That’s the goal,” Loki deadpans.  
“Right,” Pepper answers, mouth twisting in a displeased moue, “Of course. so I’m babysitting your kid tonight, I presume?”  
“He’s asleep,” Loki answers with a nod toward the guest bedroom. “He makes full night so at worst you’ll need to pour his milk and cereals tomorrow morning, but that shouldn’t be a concern -I’m an early riser.”  
“Well,” Pepper says, an eyebrow rising, “Tony didn’t lie about your level of responsibility being superior to his.”  
“I never lie about those things,” Tony says just as Tony answers:  
“I personally have no complaint about his level of responsibility.”  
  
  
It’s probably not a complete lie if it doesn’t happen very often.  
  
  
“Oh, before we go!” Tony runs to Pepper and hands her his phone. “He asked for a picture.”  
“Of course,” Pepper says, sounding more surprised this time.  
  
  
People are always surprised when they realize Fenrir knows about Loki’s cross dressing habit, but to Pepper’s credit,  _she_  doesn’t sound shocked by it.  
Tony drags Loki to the end of the corridor so Pepper can get them full length, then takes Loki’s hand in his and, pulling his arm outward, places his mouth on the inside of Loki’s elbow -which he  _knows_  to be one of Loki’s sensitive spot- close enough to tingle but light enough that it doesn’t look too suspicious.  
  
  
“What are you doing?” Loki asks through gritted teeth.  
“Playing my part,  _cara mia_.”  
“If Morticia Addams ends up having a hard on on this picture I’m killing you,” Loki decides on the spot.  
“Not on this picture,” Tony mutters, “But I make no promise for the rest of the night.”  
  
  
Loki  _could_  pretend he’s embarrassed that Pepper might hear what they’re saying but, frankly, that would be lying. Instead, he arches an eyebrow as he looks in Tony’s eyes without turning his head, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
 _Game on, Mr. Stark._  
  
  
It turns out to be Loki’s best Addams Family photoshoot ever.  
  
  
(He wonders if there’s a chance he could convince Tony to do Maleficent and an enchanted prince Philippe someday.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit appreciated, here or [on Tumblr](http://terresdebrumestories.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
